The Day Everything Changed ((DISCONTINUED))
by xXSoulDragonXx
Summary: Maria Blanes is the new girl in Single Town and catches an MBC member's interests. But is there more to her than what meets the eye? Find out in, "The Day Everything Changed"!
1. Preview

**What started out as a normal day...**

"Hey guys!" said Cathy, she caught up with her friends

"Hey" they said and walked to school together

**But, these 4 kids don't know what's coming….**

Danny was in a rush, and ran into someone, both on the ground, he groaned and rubbed his head, as he sat up  
>"Why don't you watch where-" then he saw who he ran into, a girl, then he got on his feet<p>

"Sorry, about that" he apologized, he offered a hand to help her up, and she took it

"It's okay" she said

"Hey, I'm Danny" he introduced himself

"Hi, I'm Maria" she smiled at him

* * *

><p>"It's quiet-" whispered Danny as they sneaked around inside a abandon house<p>

"Please don't say too quiet" begged Cathy

"Well it is!" he replied

* * *

><p>"What the heck was that thing?" asked Chris<p>

"I don't know, but lets find out!" ordered Sam

"Guys heeeeeelp!" Cathy yelled as a tentacle dragged her out the room

* * *

><p>"MBC POWER UP!" Sam and Chris said simultaneously<p>

"Help me!" cried Maria she was hanging on a cliff in the mountains out of the MBC's reach

"Maria don't let go!" Sam yelled, Chris was fighting the aliens

"Why on earth would I let go!" she yelled back, hanging for life

* * *

><p>"Whatever you do, don't let them get her" warned the Commander<p>

* * *

><p>"Now I've got you!" he yelled, the MBC gasped as the aliens aboard their space ship holding Maria, Danny ran towards the ship and grabbed Maria as the others tried to grab him, but the ship took flight<p>

"Nooooooooooo!" the three MBC members yelled

* * *

><p>"I think it's time we just give up" Sam said sadly<p>

"Give up! Monster Buster Club never gives up!" Chris argued

"He's right, we can't quit now" Cathy agreed

* * *

><p>"Now, you kids be careful" said Mr. Smith as he was handing the team there weapons and gadgets<p>

"Space is dangerous, so you'll need the proper equipment for this mission" said the holograph Commander

* * *

><p>"Ok, taking lift-off in T-minus 3, 2, 1, now!" ordered Cathy, Chris pulled the switch and there ship blasted off to the sky and in space<p>

* * *

><p>"When we find that ship, they're gonna wish that they never messed with the Monster Buster Club!" Sam yelled<p>

"I understand you're upset Sam, and so are me and Cathy, but you gotta chill" Chris said sternly

"Yeah, we gotta save our anger for when we battle them" Cathy said while she was driving, then narrowed her eyes as she thought about what had happened, both Sam and Chris nodded then sat down

'Don't worry guys, we're coming' Cathy thought...

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? What ya think? It's just a preview<strong>


	2. The Odd Morning

**Cathy's POV**

It was a Monday morning and I had just left the house for school, and I was walking towards the bus stop, when everything went dark, I was surprised for a moment but then I smiled.

"Sam!" I said as she took her hands away from my eyes, I turned around to see her smirking. Then she ran towards the bus stop laughing, and I started chasing her, but she was faster than me. When I finally caught up with her I saw her, Chris, and Danny sitting on a bench, they turned to me and waved, I saw that Sam started giggling, but hid behind her books.

"Hey guys!" I said and walked up to them. "Hey" they said, and we walked to school together.

**Normal POV**

When they got to the school yard, Mark was bragging about himself being the richest kid in school, Wendy was talking and giggling with her friends, Danny was gazing at her dreamily until she started heading towards them.

"Guys! She's coming!" he warned, Sam dropped her books on the ground.

"Who! A morpher! A sticky! An eater alien!" getting ready to suit up,

"Naaaa, I think he's talking about Wendy" Chris said smirking,

"Figures" Cathy said playfully rolling her eyes, "What's that suppose to mean?" Danny asked of curiosity and Wendy had walked up behind him,

"Hi Danny" she caught him off guard, he turned to face her,

"Ginau, naiu, hi Wendy" he smiled

"Can I like' talk to you for a minute?" he looked at his friends, and they just shrugged, then he looked back at her,

"Uh, sure Wendy" he followed her to a place where they could talk

"So, remember how like' we were talking a few days ago, in class?" she asked, he didn't know where she was going with this,

"Well yes, how could I like' forget?" He said/asked.

"Well I like' wanted to know why you always act kind of like' weird every time you see me?" she asked of curiosity.

"Oh, um, I, uh…." He didn't know what to say. "I um uh….I um…uh….I don't know" he was glad he had finally thought of something to say "Why do you ask?" now he was the one curious,

"Well because you only act like that towards me and I like' just wanted to know why" she replied

"Oh" he said

"Well see ya" she waved as walked away, Danny walked back to his friends, but he just

couldn't shake the feeling that something was gonna happen today.

The day went by pretty quickly for our fellow monster busters, the last period of the day was science, Mr. Fusster went on and on about, how there is no such thing of alien life, and that got Cathy upset

"Oh what do you know, huh?" Mr. Fusster stopped talking and looked at Cathy

"I can assure you Ms. Smith, that I know more than you" she narrowed her eyes

"I highly doubt that" she remarked

"Now I have studied and read about life in outer space and there is none" Cathy stomped over to his desk

"But not all they say is true, you know! And have you ever even been in outer space?" she yelled/asked

"No, have you?" he replied

"Yes actually, lots of times, 699 to be exact, Grandpa took me" in seconds the room was filled with whispers and Mr. Fusster was shocked since he didn't expect that answer

"I rest my case" then Cathy walked back to her seat. When it was time to leave they went to the clubhouse but, Danny stayed after school, he had detention from yesterday and today. When it ended Danny had to hurry to the clubhouse, since he was in a rush, he ran into someone, both on the ground, he groaned and rubbed his head, as he sat up…


	3. Love Is In The Air

**Give me respectful comments plz! Oh and if you would be so kind to give me some ideas for the next chapter! (My brain is tired!)**

**I do not own Monster Buster Club**

Danny was in a rush, and ran into someone, both on the ground, he groaned and rubbed his head, as he sat up  
>"Why don't you watch where-" then he saw who he ran into, a girl, then he got on his feet<p>

"Sorry, about that" he apologized, he offered a hand to help her up, and she took it

"It's okay" she said

"Hey, I'm Danny" he introduced himself

"Hi, I'm Maria" she smiled at him

'Wow, she has a beautiful smile' Danny thought 'Wait, what!', then Maria broke his thoughts he looked at her and she looked concerned

"Umm, are you ok?" she asked

"Uhhh, what do you mean?" he asked, he didn't know if that was an insult or not

"Well, you seem a little distracted" she answered

"Oh sorry about that, it's nothing" he said but then asked:

"Hey, I've never seen you around here before, are you new?" she nodded

**Maria's POV**

'Wow, he has beautiful emerald green eyes' I thought 'Wait, did I just think that?'

"Hey, did you find a school?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm going there now" I answered, but there was a faint beep

"What's that?" I asked, he was thinking of something to say and kind of panicking at the same time

'He sure is cute when he panics' I thought

"Ummm, it's uuuh my watch" Danny replied

"Mmmm Hmmm" I said while crossing my arms and he sighed

**Danny's POV**

"Listen I have to go, and I really wish I could stay and talk with you" and to my surprise I really meant it, I didn't want to go

"I understand, you have somewhere to be" she smiled and I smiled back then without a warning I grabbed her hand, gently, and she look surprised by my actions and I was too "I'm looking forward to seeing you again" I said in a low voice, she smiled a cute smile and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, then my cheeks started to burn as a bright shade of red came across my face as I let go of her hand

"Well…. see ya" then she turned around and walked away

"Yeah, see ya…" I said to my self then ran to the clubhouse


	4. What The Heck!

**I do not own Monster Buster Club**

**Chris's POV**

We were all at the clubhouse waiting for Danny

"Where is he?" I asked

"I know he has detention but, but it should be over by now" then I used the MBC surveillance cameras to locate Danny as Sam and Cathy walked up behind me as I located Danny on the super computer, he was running to who knows where and then the screen turned all static and surprised the three of us then Danny bust through the clubhouse door-which scared the shit out of us! Yeah, that's right I just cursed, got a problem? Deal with it!

"Danny!" Sam yelled upset

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Cathy yelled finishing Sam's sentence

"Sorry" he said as he laid down on the hover table and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes at the same time.

"What's up with you?" I asked, but he didn't seem to hear me, so I asked again still no response (weird) me and the others gave one another confused looks, Cathy went over and poked his arm

"What? Why'd she do that?" Danny asked, opening his eyes and looking over to Sam and me

"Well because you didn't answer Chris" Cathy answered

"Oh, well what did he say?" He asked

"I asked, what's up with you" I repeated my question

"Nothin', just thinkin'" he replied, Sam gasped dramatically

"You're actually thinking!" she said while putting her hand on her chest pretending to be shocked

"Oh that's funny, you should be a comedian" Danny said being sarcastic then he laid back down

"And yes, I was thinking" he added

"Abooout?" Cathy asked curiously

"Why did I even open my mouth?" Danny asked

"Yeah, why did you open your mouth?" Now Sam was being sarcastic, Danny sat up and turned to Sam and she smiled innocently, he glared at her then laid back down, 'Man, what's his problem?' I thought

"Well I ran into this girl on the way over and she said her name is Maria, and we talked for a while" he started as he sat up (WTF! Make up your damn mind, man! Ya either sit up or lay down!)

**Sam's POV**

"Soooooo, what you're sayin' is that you're thinking about Maria?" I asked smirking and surprisingly his eyes widen as his face turn bright red for a few seconds

"What! I am **NOT** thinking about her!" he yelled as he jumped off the table I just smirked at his reaction then the Super Computer started blinking like nuts! Chris pressed a few buttons frantically on the keyboard and he got it to calm the heck down


	5. The Abandoned Mansion

**©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA**

**Sam's POV**

"What! I am **NOT** thinking about her!" he yelled as he jumped off the table I just smirked at his reaction then the Super Computer started beeping like nuts! Chris pressed a few buttons frantically on the keyboard and he got it to calm the heck down.

"What the heck was that about?" I asked "I don't know but everything seems normal now, wait a minute hold on!" Chris explained

"Chris, what've we got!" I demanded.

"We've got an alien across town, in the old abandon mansion!" Chris exclaimed.

"Come on guys, we got an alien to bust!" I ordered.

So we suited up, jumped in our pods and headed across town where we soon came to the mansion. We geared up ready to attack.

"Maybe if we split up we could find the alien faster?" Cathy suggested.

"Alright." I said. Danny and Cathy went one direction and me and Chris went the other, as we were searching we came across a door Chris opened it for us to see it was the master bedroom we walked in and started looking for clues.

**Normal POV**

The wooden floors creaked as Danny, gripping his blaster firmly and ready to fight walked down a hall with a quite freaked out Cathy close to behind. The house was quite dark but luckily their goggles glowed along with their suits.

"It's quiet-" whispered Danny but was interrupted.

"Please don't say too quiet" begged Cathy not wanting to hear the rest of his sentence.

"Well it is!" he replied. Then he spotted a shadow at the end of the hall but as soon as he did it ran. _'Bingo…'_ He thought. "Cathy did you-" He started but was, again interrupted. "I know I saw." She stated while narrowing her eyes as they took off after it.

"Sam, Chris! We found the alien!" Cathy said into her V-Com.

**Chris's POV**

"Sam, Chris! We found the alien!" I heard Cathy say when I lifted up V-Com. "We're on our way!" Sam said and we darted toward the door but then it _slammed shut_, _by it's self!_ Talk about creepy! We skidded into a halt not wanting to slam into it. Sam tried to pry it open but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't budge!" Sam growled in frustration. Didn't I just that? Oh well…Then I just suddenly got this idea. "Stand back…" I ordered, Sam did as she was told. I transformed my blaster in to the Double X and blast at the door! When the flash faded, there was a huge hole in the door. Sam looked at me proud.

"Nice one. Wish I thought of that." She said with a smile.

Man! I fight aliens almost all the time! Just to see Sam smile! Oh that beautiful smile of hers, the way her eyes shine in the light, they look like precious gems. Her perfect smile, which reveals her pearly white teeth, and…her caramel colored skin, just looks so scrumcious! Her curves and figure, it just suits her so well! That anyone can tell!

"Chris? Chris? Chris!" Sam shouted bringing me back to reality.

"You okay?" She asked still smiling my cheeks suddenly felt very warm. Darn it!

So anyways, we ran in search of the others but we forgot the house was dark so we ended up crashing into something. And guess what it was, actually guess who it was…yup! That's right no other than Danny and Cathy. So we all started looking for the alien together but finally gave up.

**Normal POV**

"This doesn't make any sense! No clues, no alien traces, no nothing!" Cathy exclaimed frustrated. The others nodded in agreement. Just then this thing flew through the air, knocking the MBC off their feet. They groaned before they stood up ready to bust that alien! But it was gone!

"What the heck was that thing?" asked Chris

"I don't know, but let's find out!" ordered Sam

"Guys heeeeeelp!" Cathy yelled as a tentacle dragged her out the room

Chris, Sam, and Danny, "CATHY!" They yelled simultaneously.


End file.
